Studying
by abetterhuman
Summary: Diana felt her face heat up and looked away. "Ahh, so I wasn't wrong in my assumption. Whenever you want a booty call, you can just ask. But if it's too embarrassing I guess 'studying' can be our code word."


Warning: Mature (language and sexual) content.

* * *

Diana walked down the empty hall intent on making her way to class yet her mind wandered to a subject that was not her English. She felt knots in her stomach, confused as she was unable to get a pair of green eyes out of her mind. She felt a hand yank her and pull her into a supply closet.

"We need to talk." Faye stated.

Diana pulled her arm out of the girl's grip and looked away. "Can't we do this during lunch or after school?"

The girl crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "No. Now. I don't want you avoiding me later."

Diana sighed knowing it was impossible to avoid Faye forever. "Okay then talk."

Faye's arms dropped to her sides and her face relaxed, "About last night-"

Diana felt as if her heart skipped a beat and she cut her off briskly, "Look I'm sorry about that. I got carried away and that should have not happened."

"Okay." Faye muttered and stared at the floor. The girl's and shoulders slumped as she clenched her jaw. She glanced up at Diana with a fiery look in her eyes, straightened her back and stated, "You can leave now."

Diana placed her hand on the doorknob but stopped. Gazing back at those green eyes stirred something within her. The hand on the handle fell to her side and in a moment of spontaneity she dashed forward and crashed her lips with Faye's.

The girl tensed briefly before relaxing and responding to the kiss. Their lips moved fervently against each other with need. It was hard, rushed like it had been a few nights ago.

Diana placed her hands on the girl's hips pushing her against the wall. She felt Faye wrap her arms around her neck and pull her in closer as their lips moved hungrily against each other. Faye's breast pressed against hers and she groaned at the contact.

She pushed Faye's leather jacket off of her shoulders, not caring as the item fell to the floor.

Placing her hands on the girl's thighs, she enjoyed the soft and smooth skin beneath her finger tips. She had never been so happy to see Faye wear a dress.

Her hands trailed up, reaching the underside of Faye's butt. She grabbed it firmly and lifted her. Faye's legs wrapped around her waist and Diana took the opportunity to thrust her hips against Faye.

The girl removed her lips and let out a groan near Diana's ear, the sound causing Diana's body to shiver.

Burying her head in Faye's shoulder, she repeated the action and set a rhythm of grinding there centers together. Faye responded by biting her neck, causing Diana to hiss in pleasure. She could feel her heart thumping wildly in her chest, her body aching with need. She needed more friction.

"Diana." Faye breathed heavily in her ear. "I need you."

Diana's hand moved to the hem of Faye's underwear and the girl dropped her legs so that she could proceed on removing them.

When they were off she knelt down and placed a kiss on the inside of her thigh effectively eliciting a moan. Leaving a trail of kisses she moved upwards and swiped her tongue over the outer labia.

"Diana, don't tease." The girl begged.

Diana parted the girl's legs a little further and latched her tongue on to the girl's clit. Faye whimpered as Diana began running patterns while paying attention to what earned her a better response.

Faye's breathing deepened and her hands tangled themselves in Diana's hair pulling her closer. Diana continued to suck and gently bit the sensitive nub as her other hand trailed up. She inserted one finger into the girl causing Faye's body to jolt.

She added another finger and began a steady pace of thrusting in and out. Without stopping her hand movements she began to kiss her way up and latched her lips to the girl's neck nipping it gently. Faye wrapped her arms around the other girl's neck to steady her quivering body.

She angled herself to thrust deeper into Faye becoming aware of the warm and tightness around her fingers. Using her thumb to rub her clit, Faye's body began to tense and Diana knew the girl was close.

Faye pushed sporadically against Diana's finger and finally stilled as she was pushed over the edge. She leaned and breathed heavily near Diana's ear. A smile of satisfaction painted on her face.

"That was amazing." Faye husked with a look of euphoria. "Now it's your turn."

Faye unbuttoned the girl's pants, pushing them down along with her underwear. Ripping Diana's button shirt opened, she used one hand cup the girl's mound and the other to hoist Diana's leg up. She began to lick and suck the girl's neck as she ran a finger through her slick folds. Diana's arm went around Faye's side, in an attempt to balance herself.

Diana's breath hitched as Faye used a finger rub the bundle of nerves. She could feel her heart thumping loudly against her chest. Her body was aching, yearning for release.

"You're so wet." Faye whispered.

"Fuck." She whimpered feeling Faye's fingers slide across her folds with ease.

Faye grinned into the girl's neck and using the girl's juices she lubricated her fingers. Circling the area she pushed two fingers in.

Diana groaned loudly, her back arching in pleasure. Faye began a quick and steady pace. She moved Diana's leg so that it could wrap around her. With her other hand free she brought it up, pushed Diana's bra out of the way and she began to knead her breast while running her thumb over the hard nipple.

Diana was heaving while she pushed back fervently against Faye's fingers. Faye leaned in and met Diana for a heated kiss. She gently nipped Diana's bottom lip and her hand dropped to hold Diana's leg once more.

"Faye." Diana moaned into the kiss.

Faye knew she was close and angled her hand so that her palm brushed the girl's clit with every thrust. Diana's nails clawed Faye's back through her dress and Faye knew her climax was close. Diana's body trembled, her walls tighten, and her back arched. Finally her body slumped against the other. Faye pushed a few more times to help her ride out the waves and then pulled out. Her fingers slick and covered in the girl's arousal.

Diana whimpered feeling empty when the girl withdrew her hand. She tried to catch her breath as she began to regain feeling in her legs.

"Wow." She finally managed to say with a goofy grin.

Faye smirked as their bodies remained pressed together and much of Diana's weight was held by her. "I know."

They separated briefly and Diana pulled up her underwear and jeans. Her body felt like it was floating and she felt relaxed.

 _Ring! Ring!_

Both girls jumped at the sound of the bell.

"Shit! That was the bell. I'm going to be late for class." Diana panicked as she looked for her clothes.

She picked up her shirt which was missing all of the buttons now. "Faye! My shirt!"

"I'm sorry." The girl apologized but the smirk on her face gave away the lack of sincerity. "I'll get you new one."

Diana looked anything but pleased. "Yeah well in the mean time how am I supposed to get to class without a shirt?"

"I would say don't bother with it you look good like this but I kind of don't' want anyone else to see you like this." Faye leaned down and picked up her leather jacket. "Here you can wear this meanwhile."

Diana took the jacket as she glared at the girl. "I'm keeping this until you replace my shirt."

"I'll replace as many shirts and let you wear my jacket as long you want if that means we can keep on doing this again." She answered slyly.

Diana narrowed her eyes at Faye. Looking annoyed, she shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe I let this happen again."

 _Ring! Ring!_

"And now I'm late, thanks." She muttered as she walked out the door.

"You're welcome, anytime." Faye called out after her knowing that this wouldn't be the last regardless of the girl's previous words.

* * *

It had been two days and Diana was, for lack of a better word, horny. The difficult part was that not just anyone would do, she didn't want a random stranger in her bed. She wanted Faye. There was something about the way the girl touched her. The girl got under get skin in both good and bad ways.

But she didn't know how to approach the girl. What exactly was she supposed to say? Hey I got an itch that only you can scratch. No. Finally she settled for something more predictable and pulled out her phone and began to type.

Diana: _Hey want to come over and study for history?_

Not a minute later she got a reply.

Faye: _Sure what time? ;)_

She didn't know what to make of the winky face but if anything it was favorable.

Diana: _Now?_

Fifteen minutes later when she still had not received a text she figured the girl was not going to come. There was a knock on the door and she went to open it.

"Hey." Faye stood there smirking. She leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on the girl's lip before walking in.

"So where's your book?" Diana asked when she noticed Faye was bare handed.

Faye's smirk fell and was replaced with a frown. "Wait, you actually wanted to study?"

Diana felt her face heat up and looked away. "Ahh, so I wasn't wrong in my assumption. Whenever you want a booty call, you can just ask. But if it's too embarrassing I guess 'studying' can be our code word."

Faye grabbed Diana by the edges of her jacket and pulled her forward. She pressed a kiss on Diana's neck, her hands trailed over the Diana's sides, her breast and up to her shoulders.

"Just for the record, I love my jacket on you. But I love it more when it's off." Faye pushed the jacket off of Diana and it landed and the floor with a soft thud.

* * *

Faye didn't want to be here. She hated spending time with her circle. But since she knew Diana was going to be here she had made an effort to show up.

She sat across from the girl who was chatting away with Cassie. Jake was next to her making constant passes at her.

"How about me and you go bond at my place?" He leaned in with a smirk.

Faye refused to meet the boy's eyes. A look of irritation covered her face as she drawled, "You and I."

He looked confused and leaned back. "What?"

"It's you and I, not me and you." She explained her eyes still glued on the brunette across from her.

"So that's a yes." He grinned once more.

"No." She deadpanned looking him straight in the eyes.

He huffed and leaned back. "What's wrong with you?"

"Hey Jake Cassie was asking for you?" Diana interrupted with a smile.

"She was?" He grinned like an idiot as he stood up.

Walking away Diana took the spot he left.

"Ugh, finally." Faye groaned as she smiled at Diana and shifted closer.

"So what we're you two talking about?" Diana asked with a hint of jealousy. Faye felt a warmth sensation in her chest at the reaction.

"Diana, can we talk?" Adam interrupted this time and Faye was the one that felt jealous as she glared at the boy.

Diana instantly caught on to the girl's mood. "Actually, Faye asked me to help her-"

"-study. I'm struggling with biology." Faye finished for her knowing the girl would take the hint so they could leave and Adam would probably buy it.

Adam looked confounded. "But Diana isn't taking bi-"

Faye smirked as she grabbed Diana's hand and began to lead her out of the house. "Got to go. Bye Adam."

* * *

Faye lay in bed alone. Diana had just left and her thoughts remained on the girl that had previously occupied her bed. She couldn't help but mull over their current situation.

She made an effort to call their relationship anything but an actual relationship. Friends with benefits, booty calls and fuck buddies. But she wanted more, she always wanted more.

She hated feeling like she wasn't good enough for anyone. If she wasn't treated as insignificant, then she was treated as a second choice.

But with Diana it was different. Her past lovers focused on taking from her, their pleasure over hers. But Diana paid attention to her, gave as much as she took.

And the fact that they had known each other for so long helped, she knew Faye could be wild at times.

But she still wanted more. She wanted Diana to object to their current predicament. She wanted Diana to want more, to want her and not just for the occasional (or frequent) fuck.

* * *

Faye watched with a scowl as the Australian pretty boy leaned in closer to Diana. Faye gripped her drink tightly, trying to ignore the unpleasant feeling that was bubbling within her.

She needed something stronger. She went around the bar and poured herself something stronger.

"So would you like to come and see my boat sometime?" The young man asked flashing her what he probably considered his most charming smile.

Diana smiled apologetically at him, "Grant that's a really nice offer but I can't."

Grant frowned. "Is there someone else?"

Diana sighed. "Yes."

"I'm sorry I didn't know you had a boyfriend." He apologized.

Diana smiled as she watched Faye from a distance who was glaring at their direction. She looked just about ready to murder the blond. "I don't but if I'm not mistaken she probably wants to kill you right about now." She gestured with her head toward the girl.

"Oh. Well then I guess I better go. It has been a pleasure Diana." He placed a kiss on her hand and left.

She turned to look for Faye only to see she was gone. She made her way towards the back door to find the girl staring into the ocean as she leaned against the wooden rail.

"Hey you okay?" Diana called out.

"Yes." Faye answered stiffly not turning to meet Diana's eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked placing a hand on Faye's shoulder.

Faye turned around swiftly startling Diana.

"What's wrong?" Faye shouted incredulously. "Are you serious? You were all over that guy!"

Diana frowned seeing how upset the other girl was. "I wasn't, he was the one who approached me."

"Of that's nice," Faye said sarcastically, "did you tell him about us? That you like to fuck me on occasion."

"You're jealous." Diana stated.

"Please, me?" Faye scoffed, "But what kind of person flirts with another when-"

"When what? It's not like I'm your girlfriend! You keep making it obvious that this is nothing more than just casual sex."

"Maybe I want you to fight me, to correct me. Did it ever cross your mind that I want more but I settled for this because I'd rather have you in moments than not at all? But I can't stand to see someone else throw themselves at you." The vulnerability seeped through Faye's voice and she looked away.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Diana asked softly as she took a step closer.

Faye let out a heavy sigh, "I tried, granted I'm not good at reverse psychology."

"Faye, I know I didn't make this easy at first. That I tried to deny it but I can't keep lying to myself." Diana wrapped her arms around Faye as they looked intently at each other.

"So what does this mean?" Faye asked shyly.

Diana felt her face heat up as she asked, "Would you like to be my girlfriend and maybe go on a date with me sometime?"

Faye grinned as she wrapped her arms around Diana's neck, "I don't know that depends, will we also be studying?"

Diana beamed in return, "Definitely."

"Then yes." Faye answered as she leaned in and their lips connected.


End file.
